


Forest

by BookofOdym



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Awapuhi Plant Dick, Come Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Plants, Seed Inflation, Stomach Bulge, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Jaskier is caught by a forest creature, it needs somewhere to plant its seeds.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Monster (Witcher TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 326
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



The life of a traveling bard could be incredibly dangerous, most of the time that danger came from displeased patrons or rowdy drunks who hated your singing, but that was far from all, the countryside of Redania was wild, and you could be pulled from your horse by both man and beast.

Such was the fate of the bard known as Jaskier today, he had parted company with the Witcher Geralt that morning, intending to ride toward Oxenfurt, he meant to be there in three days, only for a pack of brigands to make off with his horse, his money and his britches, leaving him stranded in the middle of a forest.

There was nothing for it but to walk, and pray that he found civilization by nightfall. A task made much harder by the distinct feeling that he was being watched.

Sometimes he would turn around, staring into the forest in the desperate hope to see anything, but he would only see leaves. Jaskier shook his head, telling himself that there wasn't anything there, but picked up his pace anyway.

It must have been an hour later that he finally heard a twig snap behind him, the bard froze in place, he knew only one thing at that moment, and that was that he really, really, didn't want to turn around.

The sound of footfall on earthen soil continued behind him, it sounded like whatever it was moved moved with the purpose of a human, he would have seen the beast by now if it was a wolf or a bear, and it seemed like the being was going barefoot, the footfall would be heavier if it wore boots. Jaskier whimpered when a hand with four clawed fingers closed around his neck.

"It has been a long time since I've found prey in my forest," a voice hissed, except, it didn't sound like a human voice. It seemed like a creature that had learned to mimic the human language while never having a conversation with a person. It used its voice for threats and threats alone.

It wasn't a human hand, the creature's skin was green, and covered in mottled leaves. "You've trespassed onto wild lands, onto my lands, and you need to pay for your transgression."

Unfortunately for Jaskier, he had no clue about any of the supernatural creatures that roamed the landscape, beings that had been brought into the mortal realm by the Conjunction of the Spheres, well sorcerers and academics would say that instead it was more like the mortal realm had been brought to them. Some of the professors and Oxenfurt would be able to tell him something about the being, of course, but their conversation was dry, and the bard would often find himself falling asleep mid explanation. His friend Geralt would know also, but most of his knowledge was geared towards exterminating the things, but frankly, that was what Jaskier wanted the most right now.

He squeaked when the round, bulbous head of... something pressed up against the small of his back, and whispered a quick prayer to any god that may have been listening that it was not the thing's penis. He didn't know whether to be relieved or not when another vine, shaped in the exact same way as the thing pressing up against his back, pressed up against his lips, seeking entrance.

Jaskier gritted his teeth in a desperate attempt to stop it, he didn't know what business a vine had in his mouth, but he really didn't want to find out.

But the beast growled in response, shoving him to the ground, its sharp claws scraping against the delicate skin of Jaskier's throat as its hand was removed. Limbs akimbo, the bard tumbled downwards. More vines appeared, lashing the man's arms and legs to the floor of the clearing, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get free. As he fell, though, he got his first good look at the creature.

It was humanoid in appearance, he supposed if you really wanted to stretch the definition of the word humanoid. Its upper torso was vaguely elven in structure, although its skin was tinged green, and rather than having hair, it had leaves, both the top of the creature's head and its arms were covered in the things. Its mouth could be more accurately referred to as a maw, it was just a ring of sharp teeth with no lips. Then his eyes traveled downward. Its lower half was where all semblance of similarity with humanity ended. Eight thick vines took the place of legs, although two of them were currently assaulting the bard. In place of a penis, there were two large, stiff flowers in the shape of pinecones, they were huge, at least twice as long and twice as wide as the average human penis.

Jaskier's eyes widened as the creature's fingers squeezed down around one of the flowers, and some kind of slick liquid bubbled up around its hand. Lubrication, the brunet's brain supplied, almost wryly.

"Humanity has encroached so much on the forest," the creature said, in a high pitched and wheezy voice, "that you should be glad to offer yourself to help in its rebirth, alas, looking at you, I feel that that's unlikely."

The bard's fingers scrabbled for some amount of purchase as the vines began to pull on his limbs, dragging him back towards the creature. His nails were too short to do anything but scrape soil along with him. Before long, he was distended in the air, right above one of the creature's flowers.

As he was slowly lowered down, he still fought, but it was fruitless, and soon the broad, slick head of the flower was pressing up against his entrance. It burned as it pushed into him, it was just too thick, especially for someone like Jaskier, who enjoyed the company of woman far more often than he did the company of men.

If there was one small mercy, it was that the tightness of his hole as the creature pushed into him seemed to activate the same reflex as earlier, and every inch of the flower that pushed into him, came with about a gallon of its own lubrication, he was sure that when the entity pulled out of him, it's slick would pour out of him like a tidal wave.

It took a torturously long time before the flower was in all the way, and by the time it was, Jaskier was so stretched out by it that it would take several days for him to return to his standard level of tightness. Thankfully though, the thing didn't see fit to thrust or make any movement at all. It just stood there, holding him in place on this obscene growth.

But just when the bard was starting to hope that maybe the creature had just happened to see two humans fucking in the forest, that it had no idea what they were actually doing and thought it was the standard level of violence for humans, he felt the thing inside him start to bulge.

It started slowly at first, and he was already so stretched that he hardly noticed it, but then suddenly, it felt like his hole was pushed outwards by a further inch. He panted, desperately trying to accommodate it, but he was sure that the fucking was going to kill him.

Pain coursed through him as something hard and dry pushed it's way out of the phallus, burying itself deep in his gut. Was this the creature coming? Did that mean that this was almost over?

The bard could have cried when he felt the flower start to expand again, but this time, when the seed pushed into him, it pressed right up against his prostate. Stars danced behind Jaskier's eyes, as his cock suddenly, traitoriously, became fully hard.

He moaned as the third seed pushed into him, and the sudden thought that the slime the creature pumped into him must have been some kind of aphrodisiac suddenly came to mind, it was the last thought he had before he lost himself to pleasure, and his first orgasm coated his chest.

The bard came again as more seeds tumbled into him, much more quickly than the first few, and soon his belly was heavy with the weight of the seeds. "More," his voice came, as he spread his legs further, "you have two, give me more."

The monster got a predatory look in his eyes, and it was evident that if it had lips, it would be grinning at him, without even the necessary pretense of care, it began to push the second flower in alongside the first. The man's stomach bulged even further as that one started pushing seeds into him too, and soon his abdomen was so distended that he looked several months pregnant.

"More," he breathed again.

There was a flash of metal in the treeline, followed by a rush of air as something that was too fast for Jaskier to see, flew past him. Green blood, or was it sap? Covered him, and strong arms caught him before he fell. The yellow eyes of Geralt, the Witcher, watched him with concern as the creature's head rolled across the ground meters away.


End file.
